Danny's Music Troubles!
by katmar1994
Summary: Danny has to write a song for music class but he's having trouble with the lyrics can Walker and Ghost Writer help? I don't own Danny Phantom.


_He's a phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Danny Phantom_

 _Yo Danny Fenton_

 _He was just 14_

 _When his parents built a very_

 _Strange machine_

 _It was designed to view_

 _A world unseen_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom)_

 _When it didn't quiet work his_

 _Folks they just quit_

 _Then Danny took a look_

 _Inside of it_

 _There was a great be flash_

 _Everything just changed_

 _His molecules got rearranged_

 _(Phantom Phantom)_

 _When he first woke up he realized_

 _He had snow white hair_

 _And glowin green eyes_

 _He could walk through walls_

 _Disappear and fly_

 _He was much more unique_

 _Then the other guys_

 _And then he knew what he had to do_

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were_

 _Comin through_

 _He's here to fight for me and you_

 _(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny_

 _Phantom gonna catch 'em all_

 _Cuz he's Danny Phantom gonna catch 'em_

 _All cuz he's...Danny Phantom!_

 **Danny pov:** I hate that I have to write a song for music class even though I have the melody I still don't have the lyrics! "I hate this!" I muttered sadly.

"Hate what?" A deep velvet voice asked, I looked and saw that Walker and Ghost Writer behind me. "That I can't figure out the lyrics." I answered Walker.

Ghost Writer looked at the melody. "I think we can help." Ghost Writer told me, I wasn't sure about this. "We'll help but first." Walker said as he smirked.

"What?" I asked him, they pounced on me and started to tickle me. "NOOOOO! STAHAHAhAHAHP!" I shouted as I laughed, they didn't stop just yet.

Soon they stopped so I could breath. "What're you guys doing here?" I asked them. "We wanted to visit." Walker told me, he helped me up.

After regaining my breath we started to work on the lyrics for the song I was writing and it was done thanks to my friends helping me with it.

 **Third Person pov:** The next day at school each of the students were to sing the songs they wrote and Danny was beyond nervous to sing.

But then he saw Walker and Ghost Writer who were waiting to hear him play. _"I can do this!"_ Danny thought as he got on stage to play.

[Play Demon In Me from W.I.T.C.H.]

[ **Danny** ]

 _Didn't know why I couldn't fly_

 _Didn't want to be stuck on the ground_

 _I wanted to soar across the sky_

 _But something was holding me down_

 _What had me cower in fear?_

 _What was it I couldn't see?_

 _Somehow you gotta step up_

 _Stop buying excuses for free_

 _I went face to face,_

 _Laid claim to my space_

 _And rocked the demon_

 _The demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _I asked myself,_

 _What did I want?_

 _Kick back or just go for broke?_

 _My dreams continued to haunt_

 _I'd get close_

 _Then the demon said choke_

 _But somehow you gotta step up_

 _Stop buying excuses for free_

 _I went face to face_

 _Laid claim to my space_

 _And rocked the demon_

 _The demon in me_

 _The demon in me_

 _I recovered my spark,_

 _Got free of the dark_

 _And rocked the demon_

 _The demon in me_

 _I rocked the demon in me!_

By the end of the song, everyone was cheering for Danny who smiled at his friends. "Thank you." Danny mouthed to them, they smiled back.

 **Ghost Writer pov:** Walker and I were proud of young Danny and his amazing song. "You were fantastic!" I told Danny with a smile.

"He's right." Walker said with a smirk, Danny smiled. "Thanks but I couldn't have done it without you two." Danny replied to us.

The three of us hung out for the rest of the day until Danny had to leave for home so Walker and I went back to the ghost zone.

"I hope I can help Danny write more songs or even stories." I whispered happily, once I got home I started to write another story about Danny.

Once that was done I went upstairs to my room and thought of all the stories that Walker, Danny and I could write together as a team.

 **New one-shot is done! circusgoth13 I hope you like this and I don't own the song used in this, please review and no flames!**


End file.
